Many types of loose waste, including yard waste such as leaves and trimmed branches from trees, may be compacted to occupy a significantly reduced volume. Such waste can be compacted easily by hand when disposed in a rigid receptacle. For example, persons typically compact yard waste simply by compressing the waste in a barrel to make room for additional yard waste. Compacting such waste is desirable because space is conserved (1) in the receptacle and (2) in whatever larger receptacle is used to transport the waste to its ultimate destination.
It is also desirable for the waste to be in a compacted state when it is processed (for example by composting and mulching) at its ultimate destination. More waste may be processed per unit volume when it has been compacted than if it is left in an uncompacted state. Further, if the waste is stored in a landfill, it takes up less landfill space when compacted.
A person handling loose waste, such as a yard worker, often chooses flexible bags for waste disposal instead of a rigid receptacle. Flexible bags are often used because there is too much waste to fit into the single rigid receptacle that the typical household has available for waste disposal. Many municipalities require such waste to be bagged. In addition, bags are more convenient to use than a rigid receptacle because they are lighter and easier to carry when filled.
It is desirable for loose waste to be compacted when it is disposed of in flexible bags. The benefits noted above could be obtained, as well as a reduction in the number of bags required to contain a given amount of waste. If fewer bags were used, the consumer would enjoy cost savings and the environmental demands associated with production of the bags would be diminished.
However, flexible bags tear easily when certain types of waste, such as tree branches or aluminum cans, are compacted inside them. Because of this, much of the loose waste presently disposed of in flexible bags is not compacted as much as it could be in a rigid receptacle. Accordingly, the cost savings, convenience, and environmental benefits of compacted waste are often not realized.